Different kinds of light sources are used to create different kinds of effects. For example, tungsten based light sources create light that has a correlated color temperature (CCT) in the 3200 K range. This is seen by users with a yellowish tint to the light. Natural daylight, with a CCT of 5200K, has a blue look. Natural light can be created using different kinds of sources.
Human eyes generally correct for the different looks of different light sources. However when used for stage or photography work, the camera sees the different light colors and reacts differently to the different colors.
Use of LED lights typically creates spikes of each of red, green, and blue colors. The camera optics react to those outputs. This can create undesired effects, such as the color of objects shifting in hue when used in camera work.